godzilla_series_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Titanosaurus
|length = 100 meters|weight = 30,000 metric tons 61,000 tons |status = Unknown|allies = Mechagodzilla 2 Battra Gezora Manda Destoroyah Godzilla King Caesar Kamacuras Rodan Anguirus Kamoebas Gorosaurus Kumonga Varan Baragon Zilla Sanda Gaira Jet Jaguar |enemies = Godzilla Rodan Kumonga SpaceGodzilla Trilopod Magita|relationships = None|createdby = Yukiko Takayama Ishiro Honda Tomoyuki Tanaka|portrayedby = Tatsumi Nikamoto|firstappearance = ''Terror of Mechagodzilla|lastappearance = Terror of Mechagodzilla|roar = }}Titanosaurus (チタノザウルス Chitanozaurusu) is a giant, aquatic dinosaur kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1975 Godzilla film, Terror of Mechagodzilla. Name Titanosaurus shares his name with a real dinosaur genus, though they do not share many similarities other than that. Interestingly, the real genus was discovered several years after the creation of Titanosaurus. Appearance Titanosaurus is a deep-sea dwelling creature who sports a fin on his tail and along his back. He also has a rather a long neck. Roar Titanosaurus' roars are modified Brocken roars. They're akin toGabara's roars in that they sound like a cackle, or laugh. Personality Titanosaurus is technically not evil since he was mind-controlled in Terror of Mechagodzilla. Some of the characters in the film also mention that Titanosaurus has a calm nature and would normally not attack. History Terror of Mechagodzilla An amphibious dinosaur found in the Pacific Ocean, the character appeared only once, as one of two antagonists in the film. In Terror of Mechagodzilla, a mad scientist named Shinzo Mafune becomes so obsessed with studying the brain patterns of marine life that he loses his academic credentials and is cast out from the scientific community. Quickly, descending into madness, Mafune is able to gain mental control of Titanosaurus, with the help of aliens from Black Hole Planet 3, after he attacks a submarine investigating the remains of the destroyed Mechagodzilla, from the previous film. The normally peaceful Titanosaurus becomes a frightening, intense monster, and when Dr. Mafune rebuilds Mechagodzilla, both monsters combine their forces, to begin Mafune's revenge on humanity. Titanosaurus is unleashed on Tokyo, where he begins to menace buildings and create large fires that begin to consume the city. Mechagodzilla arrives shortly afterwards, and the duo send people running for their lives. At first, Godzilla arrived at Tokyo to save the people and help the military, thinking that he can take down Titanosaurus more easily without the robot Mechagodzilla. However, Titanosaurus was even more powerful than anyone could have imagined without superpowers. The international police agency, INTERPOL found out if Titanosaurus is exposed to supersonic waves, then Titanosaurus will be easier to beat, and in the process, help save Godzilla the time and energy he needs to defeat Mechagodzilla. The findings thus prompt the creation of the Supersonic Wave Oscillator. After Katsura committed suicide, Mechagodzilla was no longer operative, and Titanosaurus was no loner a slave to the Simians. Godzilla immediately destroyed Mechagodzilla by throwing the cyborg's remains into a deep ditch and aimed his atomic breath at the robot's body, destroying it. He then defeated Titanosaurus by shooting him with two shots of atomic breath after the dinosaur was shot by several waves from the Supersonic Wave Oscillator, which was mounted on a helicopter. After getting shot by the second of Godzilla's beams, Titanosaurus fell down an ocean-side cliff, never to be seen again. Abilities Physical abilities Physically, the monster's able to match Godzilla's own strength, being extremely strong and capable of hefting massive weight. This was shown in Terror of Mechagodzilla where he lifts Godzilla into the air and even swings him around, despite Godzilla weighing at least 20,000 tons in the film. To add to this, the creature's an extraordinary jumper, and can swim in an adept fashion. Sonic wave Within the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, Titanosaurus can release a sonic wave from his mouth. Tail Titanosaurus can whip up a cyclone with his tail by opening the fin from the tip of his tail and swinging it back and forth. Weaknesses Supersonic waves Titanosaurus cannot stand supersonic waves as they effectively stun and weaken him. In other languages * Italian: Titano Kong * Spanish: Titanosaurio * Russian: Титанозавр Trivia * The name "Titanosaurus" was also given to a sauropod dinosaur. * With his colorful, dinosaurian design and (though weakly defined) personality, Titanosaurus is unique for a 1970s monster, most of which were space monsters with strange, unnatural and illogical body designs, and is an obvious throw-back to the more successful dinosaur monsters of the 1960's like Baragon and Gorosaurus. * Titanosaurus' fate is not known. After being weakened by Interpol's supersonic transmitter, the creature is hit directly in the chest by Godzilla's atomic ray, and falls backwards off of the cliff into the sea. It is unknown if Titanosaurus died in the battle, or recovered and swam away. Some believe that, since Titanosaurus was not among the monsters living in Monsterland in 1999, the creature did indeed perish. However, as the film Destroy All Monsters, which features Monsterland and takes place in 1999, was produced in 1968, seven years before Terror of Mechagodzilla was produced, this theory holds little water. After all, other monsters from films made before Destroy All Monsters, such as King Kong, the Giant Octopus and Ebirah are not seen living in Monsterland, either. * Titanosaurus' name is imprinted on a fish tank during Godzilla's appearance at a festival in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla. * Godzilla and the INTERPOL agents with the Supersonic Wave Oscillator still tried to harm Titanosaurus after Katsura committed suicide, but due to her death, Titanosaurus' mind control would be broken, and thus reverted Titanosaurus back to his normal, harmless, state. It is possible that they were unaware that he was brainwashed and still thought that he was a threat. * In Godzilla: Final Wars, a boy is seen playing with Godzilla monster figures, including a toy figure of Titanosaurus. * Titanosaurus is one of the few monsters that was beaten both by Godzilla and humans. * Titanosaurus' roars were reused for the bosses Crocomire, Phantoon, Kraid and in the Metroid series. * Owing to the fact that Titanosaurus is defeated after Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus is the last kaiju to be defeated on screen in the Showa Godzilla films. * Titanosaurus was the last completely original main monster to appear in the series until M.U.T.O., if Shockirus, who isn't a main monster, is excluded. The remaining enemies that appear in the Heisei and Millennium series are linked to Godzilla or another monster (Biollante-Godzilla, Battra-Mothra, Destoroyah-Oxygen Destroyer-Godzilla, Orga-Godzilla, Megaguirus-Meganulon, Monster X-Keizer Ghidorah-King Ghidorah) in some way. Titanosaurus was not a previously used monster, and his backstory and design were in no way influenced by Godzilla's or another previously existing monster. List of appearances Films * Terror of Mechagodzilla (First appearance) Video games * Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field * Godzilla, King of the Monsters * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour * Godzilla: Trading Battle * Godzilla: Unleashed * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash * Godzilla(2014 video game) (Kaiju Guide) * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics * Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths * Godzilla: Legends * Godzilla: Ongoing * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:Showa era - Kaiju